Sacrifice
by Seishin19
Summary: El partido contra Rakuzan se vuelve un todo o nada en el cuarto final. Solo un fuerte rayo de luz y su sombra podrán salvar a Seirin de una derrota segura, ¿pero que les costará a estos dos jugadores tal sacrificio? [Contiene posibles spoilers del manga]


No pude evitarlo, estoy tan enganchado a este anime ahora. Buff… Bueno, de momento no hay parejas ni nada de nada, pero si quieren alguna solo díganlo. No escribo el partido detallado porque no he jugado mucho al basket y la verdad, no estaba seguro de que me fuera a quedar bien así que preferí no arriesgar.

Esto es solo el prólogo así que será corto, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. Dudo que tenga más de cinco igualmente.

** … **

El juego final contra Rakuzan no estaba siendo para nada sencillo para Seirin, aún así sus espíritus no flaqueaban. Aún quedaba esa luz de esperanza en sus corazones, sin embargo y por desgracia, lentamente ese rayo se estaba apagando. La luz de Seirin comenzaba a perderse y todos comenzaban a temerse lo peor. Riko ya no podía pensar en ninguna estrategia que pudiera salvarlos de aquellos treinta puntos de diferencia.

El tercer cuarto había terminado y todos regresaron a la banca por un descanso. Los jugadores lucían sin apenas ánimos e incluso la entrenadora se había quedado sin palabras de ánimos para los chicos. Incluso los jugadores que se habían quedado en la banca para alentar a los otros, parecían haberse rendido también su labor. El espíritu imparable del equipo se perdía, también en aquellos jugadores como Kagami y Kiyoshi. Ellos difícilmente se rendían.

Kuroko observó esto con tristeza. ¿Después de todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho, así iban a acabar? Todos sus compañeros permanecían cabizbajos, otros bebiendo agua desganados. Estaban agotados. Habían pasado a través de casi toda la Generación de los Milagros, quedando solamente Akashi. Habiendo ya superado a los demás, ¿iban a detenerse allí? ¿Así iba a ser?

Suspiró y dirigió la mirada a la entrenadora, ella se había dado por vencida igualmente. No aguantaba ver a su equipo así, parecía estar roto… Como lo estuvo Teiko una vez. Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con suma fuerza, sus pálidos nudillos poniéndose aún más blancos.

—¡No se rindan! —gritó sin elevar la cabeza. Todos miraron en su dirección, sorprendidos. —¿Después de todo piensan rendirse aquí? ¡Este no es el estilo de Seirin, no es el espíritu del equipo que ha superado a la Generación de los Milagros!

Los miembros de Seirin se miraron entre ellos, estupefactos. ¡Kuroko tenía razón! ¡Rendirse no debería estar en el vocabulario de Seirin!

—¡Kurokocchin tiene razón! —gritó Kise desde las gradas ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros de equipo— ¡ÁNIMO SEIRIN!

—¡No nos derrotaron para acabar así, idiotas! —vociferó Murasakibara desde otra parte.

—¡Si se rinden sin haber terminado el partido nunca se los perdonaré! —Midorima se unió al coro de voces de los demás.

—¡Dale su merecido Tetsu! —exclamó Aomine con fuerza seguido de Momoi que gritaba ánimos.

Akashi miró hacia las gradas con una expresión estoica, pero sus ojos bicolor lucían un brillo de molestia.

De pronto todos allí se levantaron gritando ánimos para Seirin una y otra vez. Todos en la banca se levantaron para mirar hacia ellos. El brillo de la esperanza renaciendo una vez más. Mientras todos sonreían ante las rejuvenecidas fuerzas, Kagami se acercó hasta Kuroko y le revolvió el cabello. —Lo siento Kuroko, por rendirnos así. —le entrenadora también se disculpó junto con todos los demás.

—Está bien, Kagami-kun. Entiendo que estuvieran desalentados, pero aún queda el final del partido. —asintieron ambos con la cabeza y chocaron sus puños como siempre hacían.

El entrenador de Rakuzan miró de reojo hacia la banca de Seirin y frunció el ceño. ¿Aún no se rendían? ¿No les importaba acabar aplastados por la fuerza de Rakuzan? Si así lo querían, su equipo no necesitaba de órdenes así que simplemente los dejó volver al campo sin más. Confiaba en el buen juicio de Akashi.

Mientras en la banca de Seirin, trataban de pensar al máximo en algo que pudieran hacer en los pocos segundos de descanso que les quedaban. No tenían muchas más estrategias en la manga, por no decir que no les quedaba nada.

—Riko-san, yo… Hay algo que puedo hacer —comentó Tetsuya en tono serio. La entrenadora escuchó su explicación mientras los demás abandonaban la banca para regresar a la cancha a excepción de Kagami porque Kuroko le pidió que se quedara a escuchar también. Riko se vio alarmada ante la idea de Kuroko al igual que Kagami. No entendían mucho de que iba, pero sonaba arriesgado y peligroso.

—Kuroko si haces eso… —empezó diciendo la chica, pero Kuroko negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola en lo que iba a decir. Él ya era muy consciente de lo que aquello iba a suponer, pero por su equipo haría lo que fuera.

—Prometí a Kagami que lo llevaría a lo alto, también lo hago por todo el equipo y el esfuerzo que ha sido empleado para llegar hasta aquí —el mencionado le dirigió una mirada de preocupación, sintiéndose culpable de que el jugador fantasma hubiera tenido que tomar esa decisión. Arriesgarlo todo para que Seirin ganara… Era una locura— Además, algunos ya no estarán el próximo año con nosotros.

Riko asintió sabiendo que se refería a Kiyoshi— Vayan.

Ambos exclamaron con fuerza y corrieron hacia la cancha. Quedaban sólo diez minutos de partido y todos rezaban en la banca de Seirin para que tuvieran suerte y pudieran por lo menos alcanzar a Rakuzan.

—¡Allá va Seirin de nuevo! —dijo el comentarista mientras los jugadores se colocaban en sus posiciones sobre la cancha. — ¡Es increíble que no hayan perdido la esperanza después de haber presenciado tan aplastante poder!

Las gradas seguían con su ovación para Seirin, contagiados por su espíritu de lucha. El partido comenzó fuerte siendo los últimos diez minutos, Rakuzan no se echaba hacia atrás ni se relajaba lo más mínimo poniéndole de nuevo las cosas duras al otro equipo. El Ojo del Emperador de Akashi era casi infalible, apenas podían evitar su poder incluso habiéndolo experimentado casi de primera mano gracias a la Copia Perfecta de Kise. A mitad del último tiempo, ya el ritmo había sido puesto de nuevo, presionando a los de Seirin al máximo.

El resto de equipos de la Generación de los Milagros observaban en silencio y algo confusos por estilo del juego. Seirin no había cambiado su táctica, ¿qué pretendían? ¡Si seguían así la diferencia sería la misma aún si anotaban algunos puntos!

—No puedo creerlo… —murmuró Aomine mientras miraba a la cancha con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dai-chan? —Momoi lo miró confundida ya que no entendía lo que Daiki había querido decir con eso.

—Se han puesto bajo presión aposta —comentó Midorima— Es posible que… ¿Para qué Kagami entre a la Zona bajo la presión? Es un plan suicida. Pero incluso si entra a la Zona…

—No sé sabe si eso servirá contra Akashi —continuó Takao.

—No puede ser, Seirin tiene que estar pensando algo más. Creo que tiene que ver con Kuroko, ha perdido su presencia fantasma en el campo. Que lo sacaran en el último tiempo me ha parecido extraño —hizo una pausa para ajustarse las gafas y agudizó la mirada— ¿Qué estás pensando, Tetsu-kun? —se preguntó a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el pálido jugador quién jadeaba debido a las duras condiciones del partido.

—Los jugadores de Seirin están al límite… ¡Y allá va el As de Rakuzan, Akashi, directo a marcar otro tanto y ensanchar más la brecha en los marcadores de ambos equipos! —exclamó el comentarista por el micro.

Todos en el público se habían quedado en silencio, petrificados. Si Rakuzan marcaba otra vez, los de Seirin estaban perdidos. Akashi pasó a la defensa con facilidad gracias al Ojo del Emperador, pero al intentar marcar en la canasta contraria, Kagami pegó un buen salto, desviando la pelota fuera del aro.

Algunos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa. ¡Al fin! ¡Kagami había entrado en la Zona! ¡Seirin podría tener una oportunidad!

_Kuroko,_

_A pesar de que esto es un plan suicida en mi opinión, nosotros confiamos en ti al igual que tú confías en nosotros. Somos un equipo. Este sacrificio estás dispuesto a hacerlo por todos nosotros…_

Kagami corrió hacia el lado contrario, haciendo pases rápidos con sus compañeros antes de que le quitaran al balón y luego se lo regresaban a él.

_Incluso si esto que vamos hacer…_

Con un potente salto marco un tanto en la canasta contraria, elevando las esperanzas del equipo. Cuando aterrizó, dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero, su _sombra_. Parecía que el plan iba bien, aunque en el interior de Kagami, algo dolía porque así fuera. La mirada determinada de Kuroko le tranquilizaba de algún modo, pero ese agudo dolor en su pecho acompañado de algo de culpabilidad no se disipaba.

…_puede que te cueste no jugar más al baloncesto._

* * *

¿Cuál será el plan de Kuroko? ¿Por qué le causaría no poder jugar más al basket? Hagan sus apuestas(?) Sean buenos conmigo, nunca he escrito un fic de este tipo.


End file.
